Hey Dill?
by kaisha1992
Summary: Years later, when Dill and Scout are older, they discuss the events that happened when they were children and the events that followed.


13

It was a warm afternoon and Dill and I were sitting on the front porch of my house watching the city of Maycomb go past us. It had been a hot day and a cool breeze was beginning to settle through the whole town.

All of a sudden, Dill asked me an unusual question

"Hey Scout?"

"Yessum, Dill?" I replied lazily playing with a stick on the ground.

"Do you remember anythin' about Tom- uh what was his name again? Robert…"

"Robinson, Tom Robinson. Yes I sure do. What about him?"

"I was just wonderin'. Do people still talk about it now?" Asked Dill tentatively.

I was shocked by this question. I hadn't heard about the court case for a long, long time. I was fifteen now and the court case was when I was around seven years old and Jem was twelve. Jem was now nearly twenty and was off in Montgomery, the capital city of Alabama, to study medicine. There was a lot of need of doctors and such it as World War Two had just begun and a lot of injured people were coming back to America for medical supplies and help.

I could remember the court case of Tom Robinson as if it was yesterday. I remembered the times when Dill and I would plan our wedding and try to get Arthur Radley out of his house across they street.

"To tell you the truth Dill, no one has spoken about the court case for a while. Last time I heard about the case was three years ago when Jem had a few questions to ask Atticus before he-" and I trailed off suddenly looking away from Dill as I tried to wipe the tears out of my eyes before Dill could see what I was doing. Atticus had passed away from an unknown disease two years after the court case.

"Shh, its okay, I'm sorry for bringing that up. So anyway, do you remember the times Jem, you and I used to play the "Radley game?" Dill said more cheerily trying to cheer me up.

I gave Dill a watery smile. "Yeah, for some reason you and Jem would always make me Mrs. Radley. I wanted to be more involved in the game, but no, the boys had to take over!" I said sarcastically.

Dill gave a hearty laugh. "I remember that so clearly. I wish we were little kids again so we could play that game."

"You know, one time after Atticus told us off for playing the Radley game, I swear I could hear a loud laugh coming from the Radley house. I never asked Boo, I mean Arthur if that was him or not. I guess I'll never know." I sighed.

"Well, he might come out again one day. Just get some kinda stalker and then he can come and save you like he did the last time. That might give 'im a good reason to come out again." I smiled as Dill said this.

A comfortable silence filled the air as the sun began to set.

"Well, I best be off back to my Aunt Rachel's for tea. See you tomorrow?" Dill asked me as he got up from the chair that we were both swinging on. I didn't reply so Dill shrugged his shoulders and slowly walked towards the side gate at the back of our house where it was the entrance to Miss Rachel's collard patch.

"Hey Dill?" I called as I ran over to him. I was now out of my daze. I caught up to him when we were near the old tree house that hadn't been used for years.

Dill turned around. "Yessum?" He asked.

"Do you remember the day we met?" I asked him, now looking at the ground, blushing.

"I remember it as clear as day. It was my first day in Maycomb and Aunt Rachel kicked me out of the house as it was a beautiful day in summer and I would be a fool if I missed it. I heard her the night before telling Miss Maudie about you and Jem as the two brightest and most wonderful children in the neighbourhood. I went to investigate as it had been a while since I played with people my age. I heard two voices, a girl and a boy's voice so I decided to see what they were like. I knelt down next to the fence and made a big rustling noise. Next time I looked up, you was standing above me and the first thing that came out of my mouth happened to be "I'm Charles Baker Harris and I can read". I wanted to make you think that I was smarter than you which I found out later on that I certainly wasn't." I smiled. Dill was now taller than me and I had never stopped anticipating for his arrival every summer where we could begin where we left off; just like when we were kids.

"Dill, what do you say we play the Radley game tomorrow, just you and I, like old times?" I asked him.

"Sounds like a date! See you then!" and he unexpectedly pecked me on the cheek and clambered over the fence before I could say another word.

I walked back inside the house touching my cheek and smiling excitingly waiting to tell Calpurnia what just happened.

901 words


End file.
